


A Thorough Examination

by mchks



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (unintentional aphrodisiacs), Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Femdom, Needles, Pegging, Strap-Ons, the game implies she fucks you So, wow can you believe it my second time writing m/f sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchks/pseuds/mchks
Summary: Akira knew his life was by no means ordinary, but he never expected to be face down, ass up on a nurses table.





	A Thorough Examination

It had started, as many things do, with a text. Tae had sent a simple request for him to stop by, and Akira, as eager to please as always, had taken the train to Yongen-Jaya as soon as he could.

“I’ve made some advancements. I’ll need you to stop by.”

At the sound of the text tone, Morgana pops out of his bag and peers over Akira’s shoulder. He’s already texted back.

“I’ll be right over.”

\---

When Akira steps into the back-alley clinic, Tae seems… different, somehow. Her gaze is harder, and she ushers him just a touch too quickly into the examination room. Closing (and locking, lately they’ve had some patients barge in while the tests have been going on) the door, Tae gestures for Akira to sit down on the exam table. The sheet of paper lain over hard pleather crinkles under his weight, and he shifts to get comfortable. Tae retrieves something from the small refrigerator in the corner of her office and sits down in her usual chair. Rolling the chilled vial against the pale skin of her thigh, she retrieves a packaged syringe and disposable needle tip from her desk drawer. Tae always holds a composed air about her, and watching her perform such a practised task only added to it.

Akira eyed the needle. All of the medicines provided to him up until this point had been oral dosages, and as much as he trusted the other woman’s skill in medicine, it still made him a bit uneasy. He’s startled out of his thoughts when Tae’s clear voice breaks the silence.

“Please roll up your sleeve.”

He does as he’s told, and Tae swabs the skin with something that has English packaging. Benzalkonium Chloride, the package reads. Akira hasn’t learned that word in English class, and he doubts he ever will. He watches closely as Tae attaches the needle to the syringe with a click, and punctures the rubber top of the now warm vial. She’s saying something, and when he finally wills his mind to pay attention to the conversation, he feels a sharp pinch in his arm. He watches, wide eyed, as Tae expertly depresses the plunger and withdraws the needle, applying pressure with a cotton ball and placing a small bandage on the pinprick of blood beginning to form against his skin. She looks him in the eyes, says: “Hold your finger there for me, okay?” And he does.

\---

Akira doesn’t black out this time, which is a relief. He feels a little bit tired, but he shrugs it off as exhaustion from the Phantom Thieves continued exploration of Mementos. He is, however, feeling unusually hot. He’s reported it to Tae, and she’s recorded it down on his list of symptoms, and now there’s nothing he can do but wait it out. He undoes the top buttons to his uniform shirt, which is already beginning to soak with sweat. Tae offers him a glass of water, and he accepts. Gulping it down greedily, his tongue darts out to catch a droplet when it escapes his lips. There’s a fan going in the room, (its summertime after all) and Akira’s skin burns when it ghosts cool air over him. It’s a unique kind of torture, he thinks. It must be. This is the gods punishing him for something. There’s no way that this... this liquid fire, would ever be administered on a day like this otherwise. 

When it gets hot enough that Akira actually begins to pant, Tae gets up from her chair and goes to refill his glass. When she returns, she sits next to him and places a bare hand on his forehead. He knows it’s not the most accurate method, but seeing her wince as she pulls her hand away from his sweat soaked skin is enough to tell Akira that he’s got a fever. She places her hand in the small of his back and rubs gently in a display of affection that is foreign to him. His back arches away as pain courses through him at the touch. His skin feels so sensitive even his clothes are hurting him at this point. He tells this to Tae, as a new symptom, and she records it in her notebook. Then she places her hand ever-so gently onto his thigh, and a new sensation rises out of the overwhelming heat. Akira knows she means this to be a comforting gesture, and it only makes him feel more shame when his body’s reaction is to create the oh-so-familiar heat in the pool of his stomach. He considers crossing his legs, but knows that will only serve to make the problem more obvious. Tae continues rubbing her thumb over Akira’s thigh until it hits a particularly sensitive patch of skin, sending shivers up the younger man’s spine. Embarrassed, he chances a quick glance over at Tae, who, he notices, has replaced her concerned frown with a grin.

“Do you-?” 

“Do I what?” She practically purrs, slowly moving her hand up with each swish of her thumb against the fabric of Akira’s uniform. “Do I know that you’ve been hopelessly aroused since I sat down here? Do I know how badly you want to rut against my hand? Be more specific, my little guinea pig.” 

Akira’s eyes widen. She knew this whole time? And she couldn’t have just let him go down the hall to the bathroom for a second?

Tae’s hands roam up his body, before pushing him down onto the examination table, the paper coating rustling harshly. Each movement caused Akira’s clothes to rub against his skin, and it only serves to excite him more. 

Tae smiles.

“Don’t you think it’s time for a more… thorough examination?”

\---

And so that’s how Akira got here. Face laying against the rough paper, his ass propped up on his knees. He hears the snap of latex gloves behind him, and feels a gloved hand rest in the small of his back.

“I’m going to begin now, so tell me if anything hurts.”

He nods, and she slicks her fingers up with a generous coat of lube. “I doubt you’ve done anything like this before, so I’m going to go slow. Take deep breaths.”

The sensation itself is weird, an intrusion, almost (a welcome one, but still). Tae’s finger begins to move slightly inside him, and he clenches his jaw. It feels good, but damn. He whines “I need something _bigger_ , Takemi-san…” and is rewarded with a small smack on the behind. 

Tae scowls. “I need to prep you first. It’ll hurt if I just shove it in. I’m adding another.” 

The second finger goes in easier than the first, and when Tae begins to scissor her fingers Akira throws his head up and yells–more pleasure than pain- and she stops. Akira pushes himself back quickly onto her fingers, and she teases him a bit more before inserting a third finger, and then withdrawing them entirely. When Akira hears her say “I think you’re ready now,” he almost cries with joy.

The black leather straps of the harness look amazing in contrast with Tae’s milky skin. Deep down, Akira thinks the same leather would look just as good as a riding crop or whip, as long as Tae got to use it. Akira’s bent over the table now, happy to have his feet on tile and not sweaty fake leather. Now that the strap-on is rigged to her body, the purple cock attached to it looks positively gigantic. He isn’t even sure something like that can fit. And that gives it all the more allure, and Akira’s leaking cock throbs when Tae positions herself behind him, resting the strap-on against his ass. She pulls back and the tip rests against his entrance, and Akira moans and tries to push himself backwards, but she holds him still. He knows he could probably push back against her strength, but it’s not worth the possibility of her deciding against it.

Tae adds another coat of lube to the dildo and slowly enters Akira. His shameless moans and the air of his desire are almost aphrodisiac to her, and Tae finds herself speeding up her pace without noticing. The sound of skin on skin and the table creaking under the weight of her thrusts echoes throughout the room, interrupted by Akira’s shouts and yelps as Tae pounds into him. When she hits that sweet spot deep inside him, he arches his back and tightens his grip on the edge of the table, and Tae mouths down his shoulder and back as she hits it again and again. He comes loud, tears leaking from his eyes and thankful words spilling from his mouth. She comes (quiet, composed) shortly after.

“Thank you, thank you, Takemi-san...” he moans, “It was so good, thank you.”

She just wipes down Akira’s skin with a cool cloth, fetched from the bathroom in Akira’s post-orgasm haze. Sneaking him a kiss on the forehead as he bends down to retrieve his clothes, she speaks:

“I’m sure you wouldn’t mind participating in more trials like this, right, Kusuru-kun?”

And really, does she need to ask?


End file.
